cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear Insanity Accords
|date = July 27, 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=105092 |termin = September 9, 2011 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} The 'Nuclear Insanity Accords ' was a Optional Defense Pact between the Nuclear Proliferation League and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on July 27, 2011. It was upgraded to the Nuclear Insanity Accords II: Mutually Assured Destruction on September 9, 2011. Treaty text TREATY BETWEEN THE NUCLEAR PROLIFERATION LEAGUE AND THE RANDOM INSANITY ALLIANCE ON MEASURES FOR THE FURTHER EXPANSION AND PROLIFERATION OF STRATEGIC OFFENSIVE ARMS The Nuclear Proliferation League and the Random Insanity Alliance, hereinafter referred to as the Parties, Believing that global challenges and threats require new approaches to interaction across the whole range of their strategic relations, Working therefore to forge a new strategic relationship based on mutual trust, openness, predictability, and cooperation, Desiring to bring their respective nuclear postures into alignment with this new relationship, and endeavoring to expand further the role and importance of nuclear weapons Seeking to preserve continuity in, and provide new impetus to, the step-by-step process of expanding and proliferating nuclear arms while maintaining the safety and security of their nuclear arsenals, and with a view to expanding this process in the future, including to a multilateral approach, Guided by the principle of indivisible security and convinced that measures for the expansion and proliferation of strategic offensive arms and the other obligations set forth in this Treaty will enhance predictability and stability, and thus the security of both Parties, Have agreed as follows: 1. Each Party agrees not to aim their nuclear weapons at each other, only at others. 2. Each Party agrees to share information, especially about threats to each other's nuclear stockpiles. 3. Each Party agrees not to share information, technology, or other aid with those who are threatening the nuclear stockpiles of the other. 4. Each Party agrees to share technology and aid, if requested, to further each other's nuclear proliferation goals. 5. The Parties agree to create a joint nuclear proliferation research center in Florida to research new ways to further their nuclear proliferation. 6. The Parties agree they always have the option to combine their nuclear stockpiles for use against a common target. This Treaty shall be subject to ratification in accordance with the constitutional procedures of each Party. This Treaty shall enter into force on the date of the exchange of instruments of ratification. Each Party may propose amendments to this Treaty. If either Party raises the issue of the modification of this Treaty, the Parties shall jointly consider the matter. Agreed amendments shall enter into force in accordance with the constitutional procedures of each Party. Each Party shall, in exercising its alliance sovereignty, have the right to withdraw from this Treaty if it decides that extraordinary events related to the subject matter of this Treaty have jeopardized its supreme interests. It shall give notice of its decision to the other Party. Such notice shall contain a statement of the extraordinary events the notifying Party regards as having jeopardized its supreme interests. This Treaty shall terminate three days from the date of receipt by the other Party of the aforementioned notice, unless the notice specifies a later date. Done at Florida, this twenty-seventh day of July, 2011. For the Nuclear Proliferation League: Triumvir of the Exterior: King Wally Triumvir of the Interior: KemMo Triumvir of the Defenses: Centurion Adamus Lord of Foreign Affairs: Smurthwaite Lord of Defenses: Morjon Lord of Education: Corps Lord of Recruiting: Whitegoodman Lord of Information: Spaztik Muffin For the Random Insanity Alliance: -Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos -im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, in search of new sig material -Croix - Head of Internal Affairs -Jenne - HoMO, Promoting glowing stuff since 2006 -cctmsp13 - Viceroy of Economics -Mogar, Head of Recruitment Minister of Mogar Affairs Minister of Attention CN's Psychologist All Around Nice Guy Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance